Honesty (Mark of Nexus, Book 3)
About the Book Blackmail and vigilantism hold no consequence for Cole Blake, until an error in judgment stops him dead in his super-accelerated tracks. Now burdened with the closest thing he's ever had to a conscience, he must own up to his past and fight his darker impulses--before it's too late to shield those he actually cares about. * Strength (Mark of Nexus, Book 1) * Courage (Mark of Nexus, Book 2) * Honesty (Mark of Nexus, Book 3) * Loyalty (Mark of Nexus, Book 4) Awards The Mark of Nexus series won “Best Series” in the 2014 eFestival of Words - Best of Independent eBook Awards. Praise "Cole’s point of view is sharp, witty, and downright hysterical. If he weren’t already my favorite character, he definitely would be now." ''- Readers Live a Thousand Lives'' Trivia This book wasn't part of the original trilogy outline. Fans requested Cole's POV. Glossary (Contains Spoilers) * Aiden Ross—modified human/SAGE; Rena and Gabby’s best friend; Josh’s former roommate; Wallace’s former suitemate; currently comatose * André “Jinx” Jenkins—human; Maverick’s former roommate; Gabby’s fill-in date * Augari—a bloodline of individuals who augment Dynari abilities; origin unknown * Brittani Harcourt—human; Drew’s fiancée * Clara Blake—Dynari; gifted with empathy and persuasion; Wallace and Cole’s grandmother; Faye’s sister; Elise’s aunt; Gail’s great-aunt * Clayhaven, Ohio—Rena’s rural hometown * Cleveland, Ohio—the location of RSTL’s free clinic, ERA’s headquarters, May Realty’s home office, and Cole and Tits’ new apartment * Corynn Catley—Nullari; former ERA intern * Dr. Hannah Ferrell—human; Cole’s therapist; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Drew Collins—Augari; Glen and Judy’s son; Rena’s brother; Brittani’s fiancé * Dynari—a bloodline of individuals with various supernatural abilities; origin unknown * Edwin Lawrence—Dynari; gifted with power sensing and locating; Clara, Henry, and Faye’s father; Elise’s grandfather; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-grandfather * Elise Frasier—Dynari; gifted with microscopic manipulation and disease immunity; Gail’s mother; Faye’s daughter; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Henry and Clara’s niece; Edwin’s granddaughter * ERA—(Evolution Requires Action) Faye’s project to forcibly evolve humans * Faye Tobler—Dynari; gifted with searing and rejuvenating smoke; Edwin’s daughter; Henry and Clara’s sister; Elise’s mother; Gail’s grandmother; Wallace and Cole’s great-aunt * Foster Hall—the dormitory where Jinx and Corynn live * Gabriela “Gabby” Hernandez—human; pregnant; Rena and Aiden’s best friend; Rena’s former roommate; Maverick’s fling * Gail Frasier—Dynari; gifted with visions and mental manipulation; Elise’s daughter; Faye’s granddaughter; Clara and Henry’s great-niece; Wallace and Cole’s cousin; Edwin’s great-granddaughter; Maverick’s girlfriend * Gene Brewster—human; scumbag; Wanda’s former boyfriend; Rachel’s former almost-stepfather; assumed deceased or incarcerated; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Glen Collins—human; Judy’s husband; Rena and Drew’s father * Henry Lawrence—Dynari; gifted with ailment sensing; Edwin’s son; Clara and Faye’s brother; Elise’s uncle; Wallace, Cole, and Gail’s great-uncle * Jackie Simmons—Dynari; gifted with weather manipulation; belongs to a different branch of the bloodline * (Johan) Maverick—human working for ERA; Gail’s boyfriend; Gabby’s fling; Jinx’s former roommate * Josh Noll—human; Aiden’s former roommate; Wallace’s former suitemate * Jovon Porter—human; Cole’s conquest; Teresa’s sex tape stunt double; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Judy Collins—Unknowing Augari; Glen’s wife; Rena and Drew’s mother * Larry “Tits” Moran—human; computer enthusiast; Cole’s best friend * Lexie Moretti—human; waitress at Sam’s Diner; Sam’s niece * Mark of Nexus—a tattoo once thought to be legend, signifying the rarest and most powerful of alliances; a symbol of a Dynari and Augari’s bond * Marlene Todd—human; the girl who made Cole reconsider his vigilantism * Nicholas “Cole” Blake—hero; Dynari; gifted with super speed and health regeneration; Wallace’s twin brother; Rachel’s boyfriend; Clara’s grandson; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Edwin’s great-grandson * Nullari—a bloodline of individuals who nullify Dynari abilities; origin unknown * Pastor Mark—human; pastor of Campus Fellowship * Rachel Ranford—heroine; human; Cole’s girlfriend; Wallace and Rena’s friend * Reid Hall—the dormitory where Rena, Gabby, Aiden, Josh, and Wallace lived * Rena Collins—Augari; Wallace’s fiancée; Glen and Judy’s daughter; Drew’s sister; Gabby and Aiden’s best friend; Gabby’s former roommate * RSTL—(Rudolph Sebastian Tobler Laboratories) the pharmaceutical company where Faye, Elise, Gail, and Maverick work * SAGE—(Somatically Advanced Genetic Experiments) a modified human * Sam Moretti—human; owner of Sam’s Diner; Lexie’s uncle * Scion, Ohio—Wallace’s suburban hometown; Clara’s soon-to-be former residence * Steve “No-dick” Novick—human; Cole’s former boss and nemesis; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Teresa Landi—human; Cole’s former boss and conquest * Victor Unknown—human; enemy of men with a grudge; someone you don’t want to send you anywhere; a character we’re unlikely to see again * Wallace Blake—hero; Dynari; gifted with super strength and empathy; Rena’s fiancé, Cole’s twin brother; Clara’s grandson; Faye and Henry’s great-nephew; Gail and Elise’s cousin; Henry’s great-nephew; Edwin’s great-grandson; Aiden and Josh’s former suitemate * Wanda Ranford—human; Rachel’s mother * Wilcox, Ohio—a small town in the snowbelt; home to Wilcox College Category:Books